


Khubsurat ( BTSxreader)

by AlekiaAngel02



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Cuddly Kim Taehyung | V, Depression, Desi Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, No Smut, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, references to indian heritage, smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekiaAngel02/pseuds/AlekiaAngel02
Summary: 'Okay we will not break all of the progress that we have made for these past years, we are strong, beautiful and badass. We are loved and those that don't love us can go and eat ghost peppers. Okay pep talk over.'Right then, the door opened and 7 beautiful boys walked in with the light behind them as if they were gods.' Oh god what was I thinking' Tanvi internally screamed and then felt a flick " OWWW LUANA!"- welcome to this story, this is also written on Wattpad under my username Wincherter09er
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my first story, I am not someone who usually takes the time to read the author notes so I will keep this short. This is a story about an Indian Girl who has met her soulmates and is trying to learn who she is in the world._

_This will have some triggering material and a lot of the reasoning is based off of my own life so if it is different for you than I am sorry._

_I am not much of a writer of sex so maybe don't expect any of that._

_( please don't ask )_

_Anyway please enjoy the story and comment all you want I live for people commenting and showing feedback._

_Author-nim_


	2. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first story which is a BTSx reader. Hopefully you like this story and enjoy following Tanvi on her journey of self love and crackhead behavior
> 
> Author-nim

Tanvi was calmly braiding her hair as she internally tried to stop crying from the BTS concert that had just ended. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the concert was and how the boys were so breathtaking. Luana, her best friend ( but don't tell her that ) was also catching her breath as everything was catching up to her from the emotions to the people to simply the ARMY bomb that she was holding in her limp hand. 

As they were slowly trying to catch their breath, Tanvi felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around she saw a security guard wearing a BigHit staff jacket who asked in broken English, " You come with me?"

Both girls looked at each other and Luana spoke up," Don't worry, we know Korean." The guard gave a small smile," That will make this easier, I have been told to bring you to a meeting room for a meet and greet."

Tanvi and Luana looked confused," We don't have any tickets for a fan-meet?" However, the guard just motioned for them to follow. 

Both of them started following the guard while Tanvi's mind started to wonder 'what did we do... we just went to the concert... I swear I didn't take my phone out to record anything... okay maybe I did for a second but then I put it right back into my bag' as she was thinking this her hands started pinching herself as a nervous tick but her neck also started tingling as if someone was watching her. Luana saw her hands move and went to grab onto them and Tanvi sheepishly looked at her,"... sorry Louie." "It's fine, let's just see where this goes okay and not stress.We know we didn't do anything." The guard led them into a spacious dressing room and told them to wait and to please enjoy any food or drink there.

As they waited, Tanvi started feeling a slight burn in her arms starting at about her elbow and was slowly but also quickly speeding down to her fingers. The pain became so intense that Tanvi collapsed onto the chair that was behind her as she felt the almost unrecognizable feel of her soulmate mark come flying onto her arms. After what felt like hours but was only a few seconds the pain stopped and both of them looked at her arms at what looked like a beautiful gold mendhi design that showed 7 different soulmates marks inside of them. 

Luana looked in shock," 7 SOULMATES!!!!"

Tanvi just looked on calmly but on the inside was screaming ' 7 AHHHH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE A CAPABLE ADULT, WHAT WAS FATE THINKING!!!'

Luana spun Tanvi towards her as she saw that Tanvi was freaking out, " Okay Tanvi, look at me don't worry this will be fine, if what I think is happening then your soulmates are the nicest people out there and will watch out for you."

" Llama, my lovely Luana HOW IS THIS OKAY these boys are idols IDOLS I am nobody, they need somebody charasmatic and cool not me a clumsy idiot who can't understand people or emotions!!" Tanvi almost screamed as she was flicked on the forehead.

" Tanvi we talked about this, you say anything bad about your self and you get a flick on your forehead." Luana threatened.

"Owww, that really hurt Luana." Tanvi fake cried but then calmed down and decided to do some internal thinking. 'Okay we will not break all of the progress that we have made for these past years, we are strong, beautiful and badass. We are loved and those that don't love us can go and eat ghost peppers. Okay pep talk over.'

Right then, the door opened and 7 beautiful boys walked in with the light behind them as if they were gods. 

' Oh god what was I thinking' Tanvi internally screamed and then felt a flick " OWWW LUANA!"


	3. BTS P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I won't normally write from the boy's perspective but I thought that we might need some backstory... anyway hope you all had a wonderful day and that everything is going well for everybody. 
> 
> Author-nim

The boys look on in shock as they say saw a short 5' 3 woman wrestle a 5'9 woman back into the chair and then sit on her to make sure she wouldn't move. The maknae line couldn't stop laughing at what was going on and couldn't wait until they knew her better so that they could mess around with her. 

While Jin and Yoongi were wondering if they could handle more grey hairs on their head. Hoseok and Namjoon just looked on with fondness stirring in his heart at seeing his last soulmate. But they all couldn't stop remembering everything that had happened up until then...

_Flashback_

_Namjoon looked out towards his group before they went on stage, they were all filled with the same determination as they always had but this time something was different, there was lightning in the air and everyone was filled with anticipation on what was to come. But they had to concentrate and make this performance amazing for the ARMY out there._

_Namjoon shook his head," Okay boys, I don't know what is going on or what is going to happen but we are going to go out their and give our best and show our best just like we have always done!!"_

_They were all jumping by then, " BANGTAN, BANGTAN, BANGTAN!!!"_

_And out they went, jumping onto the stage with the screaming filling the air and fireworks shooting into the sky. The lights blinded them and Namjoon should have known that the lightning sparking between them could not have been ignored . V was the first to succumb to the feeling and was almost about to collapse after the first few songs. He also wouldn't stop staring at one spot in the audience, Suga shook him and got him to get back into the formation before ARMY noticed but they all saw the girl he was staring at._

_Suga couldn't stop thinking about what she looked like 'She was beautiful, dark skinned, beautiful oval eyes, hair that was braided all the way down to her butt. She was different from the other ARMY's in the audience because she was simply standing there and swaying to the music as if she was in a trance and nothing could affect her in her world... was that a book in her hand'_

_J-Hope also saw her and could see the amount of grace that filled her body as she swayed almost as if she was a dancer but it was a different kind of dance, not like Jimin's contemporary or his Hip-Hop. It made him want to investigate her deeper._

_Jin saw her body and could see that it needed to be fed more and couldn't wait to make new dishes for her as they started talking to her._

_As the concert continued, the boys gave even more into their performance hoping to entice and show their final soulmate that they saw her and can't wait to meet her. When the concert ended, they all ran backstage and found a guard, Jimin immediately gave the description and told them to run and make sure she wouldn't leave. The guard left and immediately the boys sat down in shock that they finally saw their final mate._

_Namjoon took the lead," Okay we need a plan, this is a different situation."_

_Yoongi just said," We meet her, talk to her and hope that she will accept us and not reject us."_

_Jin yells," Aish, Yoongi she will accept us but I say let's wait a few minutes and let her get her bearings and then lets meet her."_

_Jungkook wonders out loud," Can we not just watch her on the cameras for a few seconds to see what she is like?" Hoseok smacked him on the back of his head and said," NO we are not going to be weirdos!!!"_

_But then they all thought 'Maybe to be safe we just check and make sure she isn't faking it...'_

_They all gathered on the cameras and saw the girls enter the room and how their dark-skinned goddess seemed to freak out but her friend keeping her calm. After a few seconds they changed and got ready to meet her._

_As they walked into the room, they walked into the weirdest scene ever..._

Namjoon clears his throat and the girls look up. Their goddess looks up and mutters, " Great there goes the first impression." Her friend looking like she was about to flick or murder her again.


	4. Meeting the Boys and Managers

Tanvi looked at where the boys were sitting and kept her hands gathered together while silently nudging Luana to start speaking. 

Luana turned her head and glared at her 'what do you want'

Tanvi glared right back at her,' you ruined my reputation you fix this situation.'

Luana sighed and said,"Hello boys, my name is Luana and the girl who isn't speaking is Tanvi Garg."

"Hello ma'am, sorry for the wait," Namjoon apologized.

Tanvi came back into her senses as he heard that wonderfully deep voice that had just been rapping and sighed out loud.

When everyone looked at her she blushed and said." What are you all staring at, yes hello as Louie here said, my name is Tanvi Garg and we are 24 years old and I guess you guys are my soulmates," while gesturing towards her mendhi. Tae jumps forward and grabbed her arms," Wow that is beautiful, ours are all different and more quotes or small designs, why is yours surrounding your arms like this?"

" Well mine are based off of my culture, as most Indian women get mendhi when they are getting married. There is a story that says the deeper the mendhi color is the more your husband loves you so that evolved into our soulmate marks which can kinda tell how much love is in the relationship. Mine is gold which has never been done before so I guess we shall see what else it means."

Bang Pd-nim and Sejin walked in, " Hello ma'am's, we just need to discuss a few things such as social media and the possibility of moving to Korea."

Luana and Tanvi already had a plan, Tanvi spoke up," Well we already had planned for moving because I was going to move to South Korea by the end of this month due to a job possibility and just future plans so no need to worry about that."

Sejin smiles," Well that saves our problem just please look through these contracts and sign them, but the basic overview is basically a NDA and also allows us to keep some power over your social media tags."

Tanvi laughs and shifts uncomfortably ," Ummm my social media is pretty barren and it is usually Louie here who has to remind me that I need to post on social media but sure take as much control as you would like."

Luana knowing that her social meter is going down as her eyes started looking around spoke up," I want to also let you guys know that this is nothing serious but Tanvi doesn't want to deal with any miscommunication. She has severe depression and anxiety, with that anxiety comes social and emotional awkwardness. Oh and this brat is a total introvert so have fun trying to get her to come out of the house once she is happy." She tried to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed at that while Tanvi mock scowled and then laughed.

Tanvi sighed," I am also an Indian and while I will follow all of your cultural traditions please also allow me to follow mine." The boys all looked shocked, Jin grabbed her hand," Why would we not allow you to have your cultural traditions, we happen to love the festivals that India holds."

" ... because you are my husbands and I must follow whatever you say." Tanvi questioned wondering if maybe they did not read the soulmate manual that every aunty and uncle and parents had read whenever they lectured her.

Yoongi went up to her and crouched in front of her and said," Hold my hand." Tanvi confused and while she wasn't much of a person for skin-ship, she didn't want to upset him and grabbed his hand, looking at the magical hand with fascination, 'man his nice long fingers were meant perfectly for playing the piano... ooo look at his rings so big and smooth.. ooo my favorite color.'

_The boys all laughed at how her concentration went towards his hands and completely forgot about the world around her. Luana just facepalmed at her attention span of a goldfish._

Yoongi grabbed her hand and said, " Don't hide your mental thoughts from us we are your soulmates, we have all been there and plus I don't know where you heard all of that bullshit about having to follow every word we say. You are your own person and are an independent soul, and say that ever again and I will hold your hands until you agree with me." On the side Tanvi can see Tae agreeing with what Yoongi was saying. 

Tanvi sighed," Okay okay don't worry I will come talk to you." All of a sudden an alarm came ringing through the air. " AHHHH I have to get to school." Tanvi yelled. 

Luana yelled," You idiot school we are at a concert." 

"Sorry Luana, the sound just triggers me."

"Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi: what do you mean you aren't allowed to do your own things come here
> 
> Tanvi: but I don't want to 
> 
> Yoongi: hold my hand
> 
> Tanvi blushes:...okay 😒 ☺️


	5. Making a plan and moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luana: Tanvi stop worrying and give me a hug
> 
> Tanvi: Luana stay away from me 
> 
> Luana: But you lovvveee me
> 
> Tanvi: I despise you
> 
> Luana just wraps her arms around Tanvi

The boys watched as the two girls all of a sudden pulled out two gigantic planners that had papers flying out of them and Hoseok could just feel his fingers itching with wanting to organize the planners and make it all neat.

The girls in their own world started figuring out a plan for how this all was going to work. The boys were amazed watching Tanvi talk as fast as a rapper as Luana speed wrote everything in her notebook...as if they had done this multiple times before. 

"Okay Luana we have many things that we need to get fixed together, first I was already going to close down my dental practice because I am going to have to renew the licensing in Korea anyway so back to the books. The big problem is dancing, I have all of the new dance teachers lined up that I want teaching my students and I am going on break for two months please make sure all students understand that. Luana please watch over my students make sure that they are being taken care of properly as well as the new teachers. We do not want another situation "

"Got it"

"Okay anything else... yes I need you to be prepared to make the flyers and to keep updating the social medias and if you need anything else make sure to contact me. I have a feeling I am going to be told to come back to do a performance for my teacher so I will probably be back soon."

"Got it"

Tanvi and Luana looked at each other," We haven't been apart from each other for a long time."

"Yeah"

"Tanvi is that a tear I see"

"No I do not cry... Luana keep your arms away from me I do not want a hug"

"Awwww give me a hug I won't see you for a long time"

"No"

The boys watched as the girls started running again and Tanvi looking like she was about to throw a chair at Luana's face. Namjoon once again coughed and laughed when they stopped and looked at him with a deer in the headlights look.

Their soulmate just groans," UGH not again, I swear I am mature!!"

Luana just snorted.

\---------------

_The boys watched as Tanvi was invested in her planner and moving things around her friend came up to them._

_"Hello boys, I did not get to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Luana and I am Tanvi's best friend and sister."_

_The boys bowed," Hello."_

_" I wanted to just give you a proper introduction to Tanvi Garg. Your soulmate is a wonderful person-even if she doesn't believe it herself- loves animals and kids and will treat you with kindness and care. But she holds up a thick wall around her heart and her mind. I want to warn you if any of you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never even set your eyes on my wonderful sister."_

_The boys looked frightened and could see the fire coming out of her eyes. Jimin, the short sweetheart that he is took the first step and asked," Why does she hold such a thick wall?"_

_Luana sighed and looked at Tanvi," Being Indian hasn't been the easiest for her because there is such a high standard put towards learning and unfortunately not everyone in the community agreed with her trying to branch out and do different things such as music or theatre. Don't get me wrong she loves her culture but she hasn't had the best time with the standards. But she is wonderful at singing and acting and did not give up. Her parents tried to be understanding but they didn't get that Tanvi has a passion for these things. Anyway just be careful with her okay, she may be perfectly fine right now but sometimes it can hit her and she may collapse from the amount of work she gives herself."_

_The maknae line and Jin just sighed," Not another one." With a glare towards RM and Suga who had an innocent look and were whistling and looking everywhere but at him._

_The rest of the boys laughed and Jungkook just slid away from Jin so that he was not caught in the line of fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's parts comes from me watching thousands of videos on instagram especially Jungkook sliding away from Namjoon so that he doesn't have to give a speech.  
> 😂😈


	6. Goodbyes and See You Laters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks at bed then at Yoongi then at the bed again 
> 
> Tanvi:... does he want to do the thing
> 
> Yoongi:... Aish, go to sleep
> 
> Tanvi: I do not cuddle okay stay on your side
> 
> Wakes up completely twined together

Tanvi finally gave Luana a side hug and said her goodbyes. She turned towards the boys and they all started walking out as she was going to stay with them at the hotel. When the cold hit her, Tanvi could feel the itch coming back and knew that it wasn't her soul mark. 

Yoongi look down at their hands that were intertwined as she had started twitching and struggling trying to escape so that she could satisfy the itch and just said," Namjoon." Namjoon looked at him and then looked down and grabbed her other hand so she couldn't do anything to her arms.

Yoongi stopped for a second before they reached the van and lifted her chin so that their eyes met when she immediately glanced away. Yoongi put that fact into his head to work on and said," If you need to do anything use my hand or arm, I won't let you hurt your body even if it is unconsciously, do you understand jagiya." Tanvi blushed ( she will forever deny this fact because she does not blush ) and nodded her head. 

They reached their hotel, where they walked up to their hotel rooms while avoiding the media channels. In the elevator, things were slightly awkward as they had no idea what to talk about when Jungkook flicked Jin on the neck. He then turned around and started yelling," AISH WHERE IS THE RESPECT!!!!"

When they finally reached their rooms, they relaxed and started laughing so hard at Jin who just sulked. Then at the same moment they all realized that one person will get to share a room with their new soulmate. The maknae line quickly yelled," ROCK,PAPER, SCISSORS!!" However Yoongi just ignored them as he took Tanvi's hadn't and dragged Tanvi to his bed and told her to sleep. Tanvi looked around and had no idea what to do ' Luana isn't here what does this mean, does he want to do the thing with me.' 

She felt a flick on her forehead, "Ow that hurt."

"You think too much just sleep," Yoongi sleepily said. 

"Oh, okay," Tanvi said. Both going to sleep after this long day.

\-------------------------

The sun had decided that they were going to shine upon the members today and Tanvi had decided that she wanted to murder the light as she crawled deeper into the blanket trying to shut off the light by muttering "off... turn off." Giggles were rebounding off of her head and they wouldn't be quiet. 

"Should we wake them up?" She couldn't tell who was bothering her, they started tickling her feet. 'Aish they keep bothering me... let me kick them that usually works with Louie' Tanvi thought

"OWWWW!"

" Shut up!!! If you wake them up, Yoongi-Hyung is going to murder us and I am not saving any of you."

" Well he did take our soulmate away from us last night..."

Tanvi could all of a sudden feel a growl rumbling from underneath her 'Oh so that is why my pillow was moving in the night' and then she heard " If you idiots do not leave and run I will murder you all." Tanvi then heard silence ' Hehehe cowards ran away with their tails in between their legs.' She patted the pillow and mumbled," thank you pillow thank you."

 _Yoongi couldn't stop the blush from covering his face at this movement ' She is so cute, I will murder any one for her. She just has to say the word.'_

" Tanvi are you okay," asked Yoongi. Tanvi reluctantly got up and stretched feeling the warmth slip away, " Yes thank you that was the most sleep I have gotten in a long time, also I did want to let you know that how I acted yesterday was not my normal behavior. "

_How much does she normally sleep if 5 hours was the most sleep she has gotten in a while???_

Yoongi just looked at her with a look," Hmmm, I somehow don't believe you but its' okay you were probably just in shock." Tanvi just shook her head at his disbelieving tone and went to move when she saw her familiar brown tote bag in the corner with a note on it.

She bent down to pick it up and saw

_Awwww you look so cute. Remember everything is okay cause you are with your soulmates_

_-Luana_

Tanvi shook her head ' Man I really do have a shaking head problem' and then went to go change and noticed that her friend did not pack a single piece of black clothing, it was all colors.

'UGHHH LUANA I hate colors, I am supposed to maintain a reputation' but Tanvi put on the salwar-kameez that was comfortable for a plane ride. 

She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Luana...

_Out of all the clothes you sent these ones-Tanvi_

_Tanvi you need to learn how to dress up-Luana_

_What is wrong with my fashion style-Tanvi_

_It's black, why wear black when you have such beautiful clothes- Luana_

_I hate you- Tanvi_

_You love me- Luana_

_Lies-Tanvi_

She walked out of the bathroom and was met with 7 glances. Tae ran up to her and looked on in awe, " This outfit is beautiful, why would you be like Jungkookie and wear black when you have this hmmmm." 

Tanvi blushed, " I just like to wear black." 

Jungkook gave her an approving nod and thumbs up," I agree."

Tanvi could feel someone looking at her and saw Yoongi giving her a glance that she interpreted as **not usually like this my ass** and she groaned. Namjoon stood up and started speaking," So your friend said she will have most of your stuff delivered to our dorm and to tell you that your bag has most of your essentials and she said something about flicking yourself if you even think about something that takes away your progress..." He had a questioning look on his face. 

Tanvi sighed," I guess I should explain a little bit of myself." Everyone moved to go sit on the bed in the room and got comfortable. 

"So as a child I have learnt many languages because it was a way to cope with the anxiety that I had; I learnt about four languages: Hindi, French, Spanish, and Korean. I mostly speak in Hindi and Korean but it was nice to know those extra languages. As an Indian daughter there were many different standards that I had to keep up, from my family I had to learn how to be the perfect daughter-in-law but then I was also expected to have perfect grades and were expected to go into the medical field. I had never wanted to go into the medical field, but my parents hated the fact that I was in so many musical things and so they told me if I go into the medical field I can do as many musical things as I want to."

The boys all looked at each other and were shocked, Namjoon who understood this better than anyone just nodded his head in solidarity. 

Tanvi continued," Because of how busy my schedule was I kinda became an introvert and started contemplating doing drugs... I mean that did happen eventually but I won't get into that right now. I did not want to leave my house because I had to finish so many different things but then a certain Llama came in and dragged me out of my isolation and helped me in becoming one with the world again."

Jin crawled over the maknae line to her and hugged her, and Tanvi froze from the hug as there were different sensations going throughout her body and what was this warm feeling she was feeling inside of her chest. It was like what she felt when Luana did something completely unexpected.

She then felt herself lean into his solid chest; she could hear his heart thumping at a gentle rhythm and it was so soothing to hear. His chest then rumbled as he said," We can talk more later in the comfort of our home, for now let's just have some fun okay, we have all the time in the world to learn about you and for you to learn about us."

_As the two of them were hugging: well Jin hugging and Tanvi limply standing there._

_The boys smiled in happiness as they were starting the process of melting the wall around her heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanvi: AHHHH his body is so soft yet so hard, omg can i squish them is that appropriate or is that wrong
> 
> Brain: That is wrong do not do that ABORT
> 
> Muscles: Let's do it, can't stop me
> 
> ABORT ABORT


	7. Plans spill over

Tanvi flushed when she realized she was still hanging onto Jin like some time of koala. She hurriedly moves and blushes when she hears Jin whine about wanting her to stay on him. She looks around and grabs her bag and laptop and tries to side step the boys.

Tanvi moved to the left, they moved to the left. She moved to the right, they moved to the right.

"Arghhhhh let me go into my hotel room, I need to work!!!" Tanvi growls.

The boys all looked at each other confused because they didn't think that she would want to work when they had only bonded one day ago.

Jimin whines and moves to hang onto her arm," Jagiya why are you working we want to hang out with you." 

Tanvi looks at her work and then back at them and she just dismisses them," No thank you, I still have things to do and things to work on... I need to make sure the choreography is ready for my kiddos because who knows what is going to happen while I am gone. Especially Ishita she just doesn't understand directions some times. I have to also fix the music and then I need to translate a few events for some agencies while also making sure the teachers ready and understand my philosophies and and and." She started breathing very heavily and she clutched her chest and couldn't stop rubbing her fingers together like she wanted to scratch at something. She tried to take a breath but nothing would come in and if felt like she was choking and the thoughts wouldn't stop going through her head like every thought that she had ever put behind her mental wall had come pouring out. Every plan was was crashing into a deep dark ocean and she couldn't see anything clearly. 

Not realizing that she had started pulling at her hair and yanking at the strands that were bothering her, she felt hands encircling hers and a calm, soothing voice telling her to breath.

"Come on jagi 1...2...3... breath 1...2...3...," 

It sounded a lot like Jin, 'oh she remembered the feel of his firm chest and how it smelled off honey and lavender. That could keep her safe and she wanted to breath, to listen to him but she couldn't. 

"I... c-an-'t it's... t-oo h-ard." Then she heard a deep husky voice " Come on 1...2...3... breath jagi, 1...2...3..." Tanvi whined as she could feel someone pulling away her hands from her head and could smell something like coffee and dark chocolate telling her that "everything was okay and that she would be fine." 

Tanvi slowly took some stuttering breaths and could feel oxygen coming back into her throat and her body as her senses slowly came back. She kept her eyes firmly on the ground and almost brought herself into another panic attack as she thought 'great Tanvi now we are going to be considered crazy, you might as well as pack up and leave. These boys aren't going to want you anymore. What type of an idiot does this weird thing. Mama and Papa were right you would never make a good housewife nor a proper Indian.'

_Not knowing that she was mumbling this outloud, the boys looked on in worry._

From in front of her she heard," Please look up!"

Tanvi shook her head 'nope that is not a good idea nope nope nope.'

Then it was very quiet not a single breath could be heard and Tanvi was about to look up when someone flicked her on the forehead.

"OWWWW" Tanvi groans.

Jungkook pulls her closer to them as she had started backing away and said," You know I did talk to Luana and she said whenever you are being an idiot to just flick you... turns out it works. You are not an idiot, never call your self an idiot okay. We are your soulmates and we told you to never hide your mental health from us."

Taehyung asks her," Tanvi, what do you mean by being a perfect Indian soulmate, you are fine the way you are."

Tanvi looked like she was going to run but she just looked right back down and mumbled," I must not have panic attacks, I must be able to cook full meals, I have to work in the medical field, my grades cannot go down a A- and I have to be able to take care of the house. Depression is a joke and is just a sign of laziness."

Tanvi looked up and spoke," I am very sorry, everything hit me now but it won't happen again. I will be a proper soulmate for all of you. No need to worry."

She replaced the mental wall in her mind and stood up walking away from them while muttering about the classes, fees, and costumes that she will have to get ready. 

Jungkook was jungshooked," ... did she not just hear what I said? Why does she keep hiding from us?"

"It is just going to take her some time to warm up to us, from what we have seen and heard she hasn't had the easiest life and maybe she just doesn't understand that she is doing it, and believes that is normal,"said Namjoon.

Jimin cries," What she just said is not normal, she should just be herself not some groomed soulmate!!"

Taehyung went over and hugged him," Don't worry, we will help her. She is our family now."

Tanvi walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the blanket and made herself into a burrito making sure the music was at full volume. She began working and got into a wonderful headspace that allowed her to get a lot of things done... PSYCH her mind decided that it did not want to work and so she sat there for an hour trying to get one email done stewing in self hate while being very comfortable.

Tanvi heard a knock at the door but ignored it because she did not have time for anyone or anything except for the loving color of the ceiling. The knocking would not stop however and she finally stood up and stalked over to the door yelling," I do not want to do anything with anyone anywhere, I just want to work leave me alone." She was about to slam the door when her muscular soulmate Mr.Jeon Jungkook decided that he was going to walk his way right into the room and sit on her bed. Tanvi was about ready to blow a gasket.

"Get out Jungkook."

"No"

"Out"

"No"

" You don't get out and your shoes and playstation go into the fire"

"Hmph you think that will work on me"

"Urghhhh why don't you understand that I do not want to socialize or go anywhere"

"Because you need to continue with your progress and just because Luana is gone doesn't mean we aren't going to force you to go outside"

"I am allergic to sunlight"

"and I am allergic to work"

"... I don't want to leave"

Jungkook all of sudden got very close to Tanvi and growled, "If you don't move in the count of three and change into your swimsuit, you are not going to like what I am going to do." Tanvi stared at him and then smirked," You won't do anything." Then she turns around about to go back to work. Jungkook just growls and slams her laptop shut and says," If you don't move I am taking your laptop and your tote bag and you won't see it for two whole weeks." 

Tanvi gulped and then stared at him for a good 2 seconds before sighing," Fine, you are lucky main tumase pyaar karate hoon jannu ( _you are lucky I love you boyfriend/dear_ )."

Jungkook just smirked," I don't know what you said but I am going to assume it was a very loving confession; thank you for moving."

He leaves the room and tells the boys that he got her to come out and they all cheered. As they all got ready to go to the pool, Tanvi comes out wearing a oversized t-shirt and yoga pants but they could see the swim suit underneath. Even though she was dragging her feet, they could see the excitement in her eyes as she though about going into the cold water of the pool. 

They spent the rest of the day swimming and relaxing. Luana had even come to visit Tanvi for a little bit before Tanvi had to leave for the airport and the boys heard many interesting stories about their goddess. Such as she can't stand her hair not in some type of ponytail or braid and needs it out of her face, she can cook ( _which Jin was happy about_ ) but would rather not because it's too much work ( _which Yoongi agreed with_ ), and is rather clumsy ( _the story had the boys on the floor laughing with Tanvi about to hit them with her slippers)._

They all got out of the pool and were getting ready to eat when Hoseok noticed that Tanvi was trying to slip away from the food and go sit down. Now Hoseok doesn't know his newest soulmate very well yet but from what he has observed she is someone who struggles with eating and will need to be watched just a little bit. He knew each case was different but after helping Jimin over the years he knew how to catch the instances and he knew that he would do whatever to help his newest soulmate find herself. He found himself calling out to her," Hey Tanvi, my lovely, my hope where you going? Come grab this plate and sit by me." Tanvi jerks her head up from where she was trying to escape and lowers her eyes and he can see that she wants to run but her instincts take her to him where he was sitting next to Luana. 

_\---------------------------------------------_

_Hoseok walked up to Luana and tapped her on the shoulder," Hey Luana."_

_"Oh hey Hoseok, what can I do for you?"_

_"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Tanvi."_

_"Of course."_

_"Well I have observed my other soulmates for a long time and have learned a lot of their habits and I feel like I don't know anything about Tanvi even with what she and you have told us. But from what I have seen I was wondering if... she has an eating disorder."_

_Luana looked out into the pool where Tanvi was swimming laps back and forth and whistled a long note," ... Yes she does, Tanvi as I have told you before has struggled before with many things and she is working hard on her progress but she still has her moments of relapses where everything comes crashing down on her. When that happens, she tends to want every single bad habit back and will sink."_

_Hoseok could see the genuine pain in her eyes and said," I want you to know Luana that while she is going to Korea she won't forget you. We will always take care of her and make sure she doesn't feel pain."_

_Luana smiled," I am glad that you guys are her soulmates, I can see how much you guys care for her but I am just scared... because it took so long to get her back to how she is now and she is still not the same person as she was before everything. But I know that she is in good hands and you guys will watch over her."_

_Hoseok laughs, " Don't worry with all 7 of us there won't be a chance for Tanvi to try and escape from us especially since we have Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon who don't let anything slide."_

_\-------------------------_

Luana could tell what he was about to do and was ready to help wrangle the ever so evasive Tanvi into eating. 

"Tanviiiii," Luana sang. 

"Louie," Tanvi stonily said as she sat down next to her, " BLACK, LUANA BLACK is all I asked for."

"Oh come on Tanvi look at your soulmates they love what you re wearing." 

While they were talking Hoseok grabbed some simple dishes and started piling them onto her plate. He wanted to see what she would eat and then see if he could cajole more food into her 'would she act more like Jimin or is she completely different.' Luana subtly handed Tanvi a fork and the plate of food and saw Tanvi glance down at the food almost wanting to walk away from it.

_She could feel the calories in the food and could feel the weight sliding back onto her body. But she knew that her soulmate wanted her to eat but the calories. Tanvi started counting the calories in her head and then stopped because she knew that she was not supposed to do that anymore._

Hoseok wanted to interfere but saw Luana giving him a signal to stay back. Tanvi looked at the food and back at Luana and at all of the boys who were trying to not look at her and were keeping the conversations moving.

She threw the fork away and started eating with her hands," Psh, fork please I am Indian and we eat with our hands." Luana and the boys felt like cheering because even though it was small bites, she was still eating.

Soon it was getting late and Luana had to leave, and everyone else went back up to their rooms where it was once again decided where Tanvi would sleep. 

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS"

Tanvi silently walked up to Jin and just tugged his arm with her to his room while not looking at him. Jin was surprised because she had never actually initiated anything and was glad that she was trying to open herself up.He wanted to tease her so hard at how red her face was but decided that it can wait. When they reached his room, Jin just smiled softly and asked," Is everything okay?"

Tanvi just said," I mean it is not like I care or anything but we need to sleep so... sleep here okay."

Jin internally cooed at how cute she was acting and pretending that she didn't actually care. He just nodded and they got ready to go to sleep and Jin pretended that he didn't see her move closer and closer towards his chest so that they could cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanvi lays in bed: I will just move a little bit he won't notice
> 
> (moves a little closer)
> 
> Tanvi: Okay just a little bit closer
> 
> (moves...)
> 
> Jin moves and makes her into the little spoon
> 
> Tanvi: Aish this soulmate of mine, what is he doing
> 
> ( snuggles a little bit deeper )


	8. Getting Ready to Leave

Tanvi could feel the stupid sun getting ready to ruin her sleep but she just wanted to huddle under the blanket. She could feel her pillow rumbling and she just patted it and mumbled," Shhh, go to sleep pillow, I told the sun to go away." Her pillow just rumbled even more and she heard something like," Tanvi we need to get up, we have to catch a plane." Tanvi just moved away from the talking pillow 'Aish what an irritating pillow' and became one burrito, solo just the way she needed, who needs a pillow they don't know anything. 

Jin just sighed and thought 'oh no along with grey hairs she is also another one of my soulmates who don't wake up just great.' Out loud he said," You get five more minutes and then I am dragging you out of bed," he simply got a grunt from the lump as he left. Walking out of the room he passed Tae who was holding a pillow walking into Jin's room mumbling "Noisy, noisy people" and Jin just shook his head.

Tanvi was getting back into her wonderful dreamland where she was reading books upon books in a gigantic library with pancakes next to her when a gigantic weight fell onto her chest. 'Oof what was that' she started kicking at what is was but the weight just laid on her and started cuddling her as they became a double burrito, 'ahh what a nice feeling.' They both feel back into the dreamland.

Jin-in the small kitchen in the common area of the hotel area-looked at his watch," Aish, she is like them, I already gave her 5 minutes. Namjoon can you go wake them up please." Namjoon quietly laughed and walked into Yoongi's room with a cup of coffee and quietly said," Yoongi-hyung we need to leave soon, I have a cup of coffee for you." Namjoon set the cup of coffee down and got a grunt in return, which in Yoongi language means " Yeah yeah I'll get up." 

Next Namjoon went over to Tanvi and Tae which he knew was going to be the hardest. When he walked in, he couldn't stop himself from cooing because Tae had completely wrapped himself around Tanvi, who was completely hidden under the blanket. Namjoon first went to Tae and started pulling him away from the bed," Tae get up I already woke you up once. We need to go and get ready." Tae grunted trying to get away and then just cracked his eyes open and got up sighing in fake pain. Namjoon now looked at Tanvi and wondered how he was going to wake her up, first he tried just shaking her awake, then he tried pulling the blanket away which also didn't work. 

"Tanvi come on we have a flight to catch."cajoled Namjoon.

Tanvi just groaned and held tighter onto her blanket. Namjoon upped the ante by making his voice slightly deeper and said," If you don't get up then you won't like what I do babygirl." (nothing sexual) He then walked out of the room and waited with the rest of the boys when they heard a loud groan, "Whyyyyyyyy." They all laughed because they had recently found out that when she was sleepy her filter lowered and she wasn't as self-consciousness as she was awake so she would say a whole bunch of weird stuff such as " why do papayas exist". Then they saw their lovely soulmate stomp out of the room with her suitcases.

Jimin ran up to her and hug her very tightly and kept saying "I missed you how could you escape again I even won the game just so we could share a room." Tanvi just stood there and awkwardly patted his back mumbling "errrr okay missed you too." She was fixing her chunni along with her salwar, and the boys just stood their in awe at how beautiful she was looking with her hair braided down her back and her grumpy pouty face. Tanvi walked to the coffee maker and got herself a cup of the heavenly beverage taking a sip before finally groaning in appreciation. The boys could see the life coming back into her body. They all ate a small breakfast. Tanvi just grabbed a granola bar to the dismay of Hoseok, grabbed their suitcases and got ready to leave.

As Jungkook went to go open the door for everyone, they were met with Sejin-nim and Bang-Pd who were just as surprised at seeing everyone up and ready. Everyone bowed in respect but Tanvi just walked past them scowling," Why do you all like early mornings, who cares about safety we should just sleep until 12 but no we have to wake up." Bang laughed at how she was like Yoongi who had also complained to him multiple times, and he moved away allowing everyone to leave. 

They all got into the car and saw Tanvi heading towards the back of the car next to Yoongi and pulled out her tote bag. The maknae line all of a sudden got very curious and turned around to ask her," Why do you carry that bag around, it's so small what all can you even fit in there?" Tanvi smirked,"Well my children let me show you the secret behind an Indian's success. Every Indian is taught how to keep the essentials with them at all times no matter how larger or small the bag is; when we travel we travel with everything. You are lucky Luana already sent some of my stuff to the dorms otherwise that would have also been in my bag." The maknae line kept bugging her until she finally yelled," OKAY FINE I will show you what is in my bag."

Tanvi opened her bag and then started taking things out."Let's see, bandages, gauze, headphones, chargers, laptop, extra phone battery, a bag of snacks couldn't find any water bottle so I don't have that, wallet, all of my coupons which might come in handy who knows, my 6 notebooks, oh my knitting I was going to work on that during the flight but who knows maybe I'll sleep and I think a blanket and a neck pillow." When she looked up, she saw everyone staring at her in awe and with a little bit of fear.

Jungkook took her bag and put his hand through it," HOW can you fit all of that this bag barely fits half of my arm and Taehyung just patted her head,"It's okay we will help you." She scowled," JK I am an Indian if I could not fit all of this in this bag then I would be considered crazy in my community. We are family orientated people, we need to be fully prepared. Tae I am not crazy, just watch if you need something I won't give it to you anymore and you all can wither away." They all awwed at her trying to be intimidating but they could tell that she is someone who holds a grudge and knew to stay on her good side.

They continued the rest of the journey in a good atmosphere and Jungkook laughing at Tanvi and Jin arguing about different recipes that they have cooked and which one was better; Tanvi looked about ready to throw hands and push Jin out of the car and both Hoseok and Jimin had to hold them both back. Soon the car reached the airport and they could already see the paparazzi ready with their cameras flashing. As they all were about to get out of the car, Yoongi turned around to see that Tanvi had decided to stay in the car, he sat down again.

"What's up jagiya?"

Tanvi looked up," Hmm oh nothing you know I am just going to stay in this car nothing to worry about, you boys go on. I think I will be fine staying in America and seeing you guys occasionally. Okay bye." Yoongi could see her fingers starting to scratch her arms and the red was blooming around her arms as she tried to avoid having to come out. The rest of the Bangtan boys had turned around when they didn't see Yoongi or Tanvi come out and all of them familiar with her coping mechanism just grabbed her hands to prevent any more scratches. Tanvi tried pulling away and not succeeding started picking at her hangnails. 

A strong body pulled her hands around her and hugged her-from the scent of lavender and a bit of a hot chocolate sweetness-she could tell it was Tae. She wanted to pull away so badly because her body was so hyper sensitive but then she heard him say," Just focus on me Jagi," and the rest of the boys along with their managers and stylists- who had loved Tanvi from meeting her at the general meeting- pulled everything out and managed to surround them so no flashes would distract Tanvi from calming down. 

\---------- Stylists P.O.V---------

_The main stylists had just met their boys' soulmate at the general meeting and couldn't be happier. Their soulmate was a mix of all of them and would be able to handle all of them but they would make sure to watch over her as she looked like such a quiet person who wouldn't dare speak up to authority._

_They watched as Tanvi made her way around backstage watching everyones job. They had heard some people scoffing at what she was doing thinking that she was going to try and take over while others were worried because she didn't look like someone who would be backstage. However Tanvi proved herself by simply watching but also by looking like she was at home talking to stage managers and makeup artists about what they might need for the future and what she can do to help. Everyone was surprised at how quickly she picked up the backstage lingo and at how she was willing to get her hands dirty._

_At this point everyone approved of their last soulmate and were all willing to do anything that would help her try and get out of her shell._

_On the day they were leaving, the stylists stayed quiet as they watched Tanvi pack everything up and at how she was humming to herself. Each and everything that Tanvi put away was neat and tidy for the next day and the stylists knew they had to talk to her. So the team sent their leader of their mini group to go and talk to her: Kwan-ssi._

_"Hello Tanvi-ssi"_

_" Oh hello Kwan-ssi"_

_"I wanted to just talk to you and say sorry."_

_"Sorry, why?_ _"_

_" Well not everyone has thought kindly of you joining us because I have to admit we are a little bit overprotective of the boys and we wanted to make sure you were the right person. Which you have very successfully proven."_

_Tanvi looked shocked and shyly said," Oh, thank you. I did not really notice any hidden intentions, I just love working backstage and with the crew because I am not much of a stage person."_

_"That is one of my questions, how are you so calm in the storm that is the backstage? You look as if you are at home here and that should not be possible if this is your first time backstage."_

_Tanvi loudly laughs, "Oh, well that is because ever since freshman year, I have been a part of my school's theatre group and had become a thespian which in the theatre world here is a big honor. I have always been backstage learning the tech and learning set production and working underneath the stage manager. When I was in 10th grade I became the stage manager for all plays and had followed my predecessors message 'If you want something done right, you must do it yourself.' This message helped me backstage in keeping my cool and working with everyone. So yeah, I have been building sets and doing scut work for so long, I know what it takes to gain respect."_

_"So you know all of our jobs and how to do it."_

_"Well, I can do tech better than the makeup and clothing but if needed I can do a quick stage face for anyone." She started pulling her sleeves worried that she was overstepping in her role as soulmate. Kwan could see some marks peeking out from under her sleeves and internally sighed and made sure to inform her team that they would need to watch over their new maknae on the team and make sure the she ate and slept and was not a hermit._

_"Tanvi don't worry about overstepping. If you can do the work properly, we will take you and use you because it can get really hectic back here. We all were just wondering because the backstage is a place that needs to be really looked at carefully and we can't have inexperienced people back here where they could be in danger."_

_Tanvi shocked bowed and said," Thank you for watching out for me."_

_" If you ever need to get away from the boys or just want to be in the safety and comfort of the backstage you come find me OKAY."_

_Tanvi smiled," Okay, thank you Kwan-ssi."_

_"Aish, please not -ssi call me unnie."_

_Tanvi just blanks out her face and says," Thank you, Kwan-unnie."_

\-------------------------

Tae started talking about the weirdest things and Tanvi was so confused on what he was doing but then got so invested in the conversation that she never even noticed that they were moving. He went from talking about his work as an actor and how he was going to take her to meet his other hyungs on the Wooga Squad to asking general questions about her culture something that had interested him since meeting her. Tae made sure to keep a lot of mental notes about whatever she said so that when they get home he could have this stuff ready. 

"So rakhi is for your brothers and any male cousins,"he asked.

"Yes, and let me tell you when it comes to these indian festivals, I am busy cooking for about 50 families and have to wake up very early," Tanvi smiled while saying this," Let's see I will have to invite your families and of course TxT, they are your younger brothers..."

Tae jumped in," Also the Wooga Squad, they are like my brothers."

Tanvi thought about it out loud," Hmmm, I am going to need to buy many more rakhi's then because I know Namjoon's sister and Hoseok's sister would hopefully also like to participate. I mean I don't want to overstep but maybe I can ask them to join."

From her right front corner Hoseok turned around real quick and said," Da-Won unnie would love to participate don't worry Jagi," throwing a quick thumbs up.

Namjoon also turned around albeit more calmly and said," Geong-Min will also love to join you I know it."

Tae laughed," Mine will as well."

Tanvi smiled as she thought about meeting her other family members and knew that she could disappoint them outlaid she mumbled, " I have to start training again, I cannot disappoint my in-laws. I must also buy some for the brothers in these families, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Jimin and I think Tae as well. Hmm, I also need to fast. Oh yeah forgot about Karva Chauth."

Tae took Jimin's spot as he came to take Tanvi's arms," What is that event Tanvi?"

Tanvi explained," Basically, a wife fasts from sunrise to moonrise and it is done so that the wife can stay with her husband for the next 7 years but because they do it every year it is basically saying so that the wife can stay with her husband for infinity. They eat one meal in the early morning called Sargi that is usually prepared by the mother-in law but its okay I can also prepare my own and then we fast. I have done it since high school as my dad and mom wanted me to be prepared for the future. Why do you look so shocked, women in my culture have done it for a long time and many girls my age have done it since young."

The boys were so surprised at all of the information that she had given them and Jin and Tae knew that when these events came up that they would have to watch her carefully otherwise she might overwork herself. Namjoon sighed at how romantic the story had sounded while Jungkook and Yoongi laughed at how bluntly she had told them the story. 

While this conversation was going on, the boys were also keeping an eye on the cameras because when a flash did get through their huddle, someone always made sure to grab her hand to make sure she didn't do any damage to herself. They made it through security checkpoint and the boys were surprised when they saw Tanvi go through everything calmly as if she had traveled many times before.

Tanvi had looked at them and then laughed," Guys, I may be a wreck due to social standards but I did have to travel a lot due to dance and school, so I am used to airports." The boys looked away sheepishly.

Eventually Tae, Tanvi and the rest of them had reached the private lounge where Tae said," Ta Da, here we are." Tanvi had been so distracted talking about the different events and was just about to start on Diwali and Hold that she hadn't even noticed that they had reached their location.

Tanvi was sat down between J-Hope and Jimin, who put their legs on top of her not letting her escape at all. 

Jin went over and grabbed her chin and said," Tanvi, we won't talk about this now but we will when we reach the dorm, we all want to talk to you about because you can't keep harming your arms." 

Jungkook took over," Plus what Yoongi Hyung said about hurting him applies to all of us. Because this-lifting her arm- is not okay." Tanvi sighed and then nodded her head but internally 'I am never going to tell them the real reason otherwise I am going to be kicked out. I will be the perfect wife and soulmate and saying nothing will help me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanvi's brain during the dream: Ahh books, knowledge, fantasy, history... what is that light? Why is the sun here? Shooo go away!!
> 
> Jin watching his soulmate shoo the sun away: Why do I always have the weird soulmates? Am I the only sane one here?
> 
> Namjoon from somewhere in the hotel: Why do I feel like someone is saying some pure BS?


	9. Airport and Flight (Part 1)

Tanvi looked at them and shrugged not understanding why they are so fixated on this point.

'It is just a coping mechanism it doesn't even do that much harm.'

She just looked around and then asked," Coffee?"

The boys internally sighed and said," Sure." Giving out their orders as Tanvi got up and walked out of the private lounge to find a coffee shop. As she stood in line she was tapped on the shoulder by a young teenage girl.

Tanvi turned," Yes?"

The girl shyly introduced herself and said," Hi, my name is Astrid and I wanted to complement you on your outfit."

Tanvi adjusted her clothing self-consciously and cooly said," Oh-- thank you, that is very kind of you, I see that you are an ARMY."

Astrid jumped up," Yes, I just became an ARMY so I am still a baby but I just love their music and their dedication to their fans."

Tanvi looked around and then asked," Can I ask you a question, I have been doing a survey and have been asking other ARMY's this question with varying results. If BTS were to have a soulmate would you accept them?"

The girl sighed and thought carefully,"I want to say that I will accept them immediately but honestly I know that I will feel sad for a few days but then I think I would love to support them in their journey as long as they create more awe-inspiring music."

Tanvi nodded her head," That is what I thought but I have heard many people say that they might kill their soulmate if BTS ever found one."

"Those people are crazy, to kill someone's soulmate is the definition of betrayal and cause of treason. If these fans were real fans then they would accept the soulmate and kindly wish them good luck. I mean don't they realize that if their soulmate is an ARMY then we can get so much more content. Honestly who ever becomes their soulmate I wish them good luck because they are going to need to be strong and ready for anything this world throws at them."

Tanvi laughed and said," That is the response that I was hoping for, thank you."

They both got their drinks and said their goodbyes after exchanging social media handles. As Tanvi walked back she could feel herself straightening her shoulders and that tense cloud of feelings disappear as she took in Astrid's words. 

_'I cannot be weak anymore, those boys need someone who can support them and that is what I am going to do... THE PROPER INDIAN WAY."_

When she reached back to the lounge, she handed the coffee to the boys who let her be when they saw the thoughtful look on her face. Sejin came in to talk to the boys and saw Tanvi sitting slightly apart from them.

"Boys is everything okay, do we need to fix something?" Sejin asked.

Namjoon shook his head," No no, everything is fine Tanvi just has some work and asked not to be distracted right now."

"Man she is always working, that is very admirable."

Jin scoffed," admirable maybe but she doesn't know how to stop sometimes."

Sejin just stared at them, the boys of overworking and laughed," Haha now you boys will realize how we feel when you guys are constantly working!!"

As they got to work, Tanvi pulled out her laptop and pulled up the many different applications that she would need right now. However the words that Astrid had said would not leave her mind, 'Would ARMY even accept her?' She shook her head and thought about how she was going to be the best soulmate ever,'Okay well first, I need to start learning how to cook Korean meals, because they probably want home cooked meals. It helps that I am not working right now, so warm food and clean house. Anything else can come after that I AM GOING TO BE PERFECT.'

Tanvi then turned back to her laptop, currently many of her things were closed due to her having to find people to work for her and just having to reorganize the schedules so she got to work first on her dance classes.

'Man these classes are going to take a while to get through but I do know that I need to get through Manasi's dances for the performances. She seems to be turning one second late hmmmm."

At times, the boys would look over at their beautiful soulmate who was in her own world humming a beautiful tune. 

Yoongi simply took his phone out and recorded her sound as it was just too beautiful for him to ignore. 

Jungkook wondered if she would ever want to sing with him.

Namjoon wondered if they had a new diamond makane.

Jimin and Tae were amazed and also wanted to sing with her.

J-Hope had taken a glance at the computer and was amazed at the dances that he was seeing.

Jin was wondering what he would make at home because he knew that they did not have any ingredients at home.

When it was time to get on their plane they noticed that Tanvi was not completely in their presence as she was still humming and tapping her feet. When it came time to move forward and board, the maknae line had to physically grab her as she was so into her work headspace that they had to make sure to not forget her. The hyung line laughed when Tanvi jerked out of her headspace looking so bewildered. 

When she reached her seat, she noticed that she was sitting next to Tae and she just waved a small hello while closing the divider on his shocked face. Tanvi just giggled ( totally denies it ) and just begins to work again. Taehyung on the other hand could hear her slight giggle and blushes so hard at what just happened 'did she just do what I think she just did' but lets her be. 

To get to Korea it was going to be a long flight and Tanvi was glad that there were many different vegetarian options on the menu because she had already gotten through most of her snacks in her tote bag to the surprise of her mates. 

_Tanvi kept her word when she told the boys that she would not feed them because they insulted her wonderful bag. She fully enjoyed watching their faces as she enjoyed the wonderful chocolates and other crackers she had packed._

As Tanvi got back into her work headspace, she could feel the eyes burning into her but she completely ignored them because she was so comfortable and did not want to turn her neck. Eventually the fiery burn disappeared and for 2 hours Tanvi worked through many of the emails piling up in her inbox.

'Why do people love emails, why don't they just use pigeons and send letter,' she wondered.

Eventually the air hostess came by with food and Tanvi just told her that she can set it down but she did not open it. Tae noticed that Tanvi had not stopped working and just left her food sitting out to get cold and turned to Jin and whispered," Hyung switch seats with me!"

Jin stopped his conversation and whispered back," Why!!!?"

"Tanvi isn't eating anything, and she won't listen to me."

"Okay." They both switched seats and Jin after 15 minute of peeking over the divider saw how Tanvi was not even looking at the food. He opened the divider and blocked Tanvi's hand from subconsciously closing it again and told her," Jagi, your food is here eat it before it gets cold please." Tanvi just said," 5 minutes just 5 more minutes."

5 minutes later Tanvi still wasn't eating but just because she wasn't eating doesn't mean she can't see the food sitting there tempting her to eat it. She just wasn't hungry and wanted to keep working. Everyone had come to sit around Namjoon's seat and tried to figure out what to do, Namjoon said," I think we just need to be direct with her and not try to sneak anything behind her back." 

Everyone agreed with what he said but Jimin asked," I thought she said that she planned everything so that she wouldn't have any work or deadlines so why is she working so much right now?" They all looked at the girl in question who was mimicking dance moves. J-Hope simply said," We just have to do what we do for RM and Suga and take away their work and sit on them until they listen and if our dear goddess was lying about the work then she won't like the consequences." Both Namjoon and Yoongi looked in shock," Do you guys do these types of meetings often?" 

"Yeah cause you guys are the worst out of us." They both looked so offended. 

Jin took charge," Okay guys remember this type of workspace has to be carefully taken care of otherwise she is going to be in pain." They all nodded and moved to set the plan in action.

\-------------------------------Tanvi's P.O.V----------------

I could feel the beats flowing through my mind as well as my mind flowing with different ideas to put into my dance choreography however it just wasn't going onto the paper perfectly. The exhaustion and hunger was creeping into my body but I just pushed through and kept on working. Shoving another pen into my bun, I ignored the food sitting in the corner of my seat glaring at all of the calories just sitting there so innocently.

'Hmph, trying to tempt me but I am fine.' 

I heard a knock on the divider between my seat but I just ignored it, eventually they will go away but the knocking wouldn't stop, the person kept on knocking and knocking. I lifted my head and opened the divider but no one was there I scowled and growled,"What in the world is going on?" I closed the divider about to dive right back in but the constant disruption had ruined my flow.My brain tried to get back into it when someone placed their hand on my hair and slowly started massaging it. I subconsciously could smell my mate and relaxed knowing that it was just Tae, 'Ahhhhh if feels so good.' All of the pencils and pens were pulled from my ears and my bun. 

A whine ripped through my throat 'They were taking my work away.' I tried battling the hands but they just grabbed me and hugged me until I was calmer.

\---------------------------Third Person's P.O.V.--------------

The boys watched as the mayans line went and did their magic. They watched as Taehyung slowly started massaging her head and how Jimin pulled all of the writing utensils out of her hair. The plan almost looked like it was going to fail when they saw her scowling, but then go back into a calmer headspace when Taehyung just back-hugged her until she calmed down. The dazed work look was disappearing and reality was sinking back in. 

Jimin moved from behind her and kneeled next to her," Tanvi, we need you to eat, and no, no 5 more minutes. RIGHT NOW, and then we are going to do something called sleep and maybe if you feel fine after that a serious conversation." Tanvi looked about ready to burst with anger and tears from all of the frustration she was feeling, Tae just started singing with his low deep voice. All of us found a spot around her and just watched as the emotions disappeared and she started humming back to him. 

Yoongi handed her tray of food that had been reheated, they saw Tanvi look at the food with a glare and watched as she tried to back away from it. Yoongi just pulled her closer to him as he got a bite ready for her to eat. He brought the fork closer to her and she just turned her head away from him, grumbling," No, I do not want it, I am not hungry!!" Yoongi just brought the food closer to her lips until she finally put it in her mouth with a glare. He just smiled at her glad that she had taken a bite and watched as she actually looked like she wanted more to eat. He kept feeding her until all of the food was done. Tae slowly trailed off in his singing and Tanvi was jerked out of everything from the work headspace and the fuzzy thoughts went away as she felt a sharp pain go through her mind. She looked around and saw all of her soulmates looking concerned and worried.

'Great Tanvi you did it again, way to make your soulmates worry about you,' and out loud said," Hey, when did I get on the plane?"

J-Hope confused asked,"You don't remember?" 

"Noooo, all I remember is working and having a beat stuck in my mind and having to get the choreography correct for my kiddos." Then she looked around and noticed her work gone," Hey, where did it go??" She had not realized that her mates were concerned and worried because to her they looked like they were about to yell at her. When she spotted it, she moved to get it when her arm was captured by JK,"Ah, no no Tanvi work is done." Tanvi was about to yell from the emotional overload when J-Hope growled low and deep and said," Tanvi Garg, you have been working non-stop for 3 hours and with not break. You told us that you had no deadlines so either you lied which we don't like or you seriously though that this was okay." 

Tanvi feels her body heater up from the way he talked and was having a lot of trouble not collapsing as everything was mixing together in her mind. Tanvi slid down in her chair and covered herself in her blanket and whined," I don't get these people, I am working and then they tell me not to... it was only 3 hours."

Jimin pulled the blanket off," You are not escaping this, tell us were you lying or not?" Tanvi looked around and said," I wasn't lying, I don't have any deadlines but the beat was just in my mind and I had to get it out before I forgot it. I also just didn't want to eat... yeah." 

The boys looked over her head and thought 'She thought it was okay.'


End file.
